jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DragonDomini/Fantastyczne smoki i jak je wytresować
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Będę się starać pisać jeden lub dwa rozdziały na tydzień. Reaktywacja :D 'UWAGA!!! Opowiadanie zwiera spoilery 2, 3 i 4 sezonu ,,Na Końcu Świata', czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność :-)'' ''Komentujcie'', co robię źle, co poprawić i co myślicie o nowych rozdziałach !!! :D Rozdział 1 Gabryś i Wiki szaleją Nazywam się Raksha. Mieszkam na wyspie... ja ją nazywam Wyspa Senkod . Jest to wyspa z niezwykłym ekosystemem (tropikalnym). Mieszkam tu od jakichś 15 lat czyli odkąd skończyłam 3-4 lata. Mam rudego kota Gabrysia i bardzo dużo smoków, które uratowałam z rąk Łowców Smoków. Co niesamowite na wszystkich porafię latać. Moje smoki to: Dreszczoząb (Shivertooth) - Roks Wandersmok - Wandera (Wandzia) Śmiertnik Zębacz - Niezgodna Marazmor - Paszczak Gruchotnik - Niuchacz Pięć Szybkich Szpiców - Simba (Alfa) oraz Blue, Delta, Echo i Charlie Prickleboggle - Wiki Gronkiel - Kamyk Szeptozgon - Szpieg Śmiercipieśń - Ashley Gnatochrup - Kostek Zmiennoskrzydły - Agentka Koszmar Ponocnik - Czerwony Zębiróg - Jeremi i Niko Piaszczyste widmo (Sand Wraith) - Piasek Szponiak - Britni i kilka innych Pewnego ranka obudziły mnie dziwne ryki Wiki. Kiedy wyszłam z mojej chatki zobaczyłam ją i Gabrysia. - Co wy wyprawiacie??? - spytałam zdziwiona. Niezważająć na ich dziwne zachowanie, zjadłam śniadanie i zajęłam się codzienną opieką smoków. Tak minęło mi kolejne przedpołudnie. Po obiedzie nie mogłam już znieść ich zachowania. - Jak chcecie mi coś przekazać to po prostu to zróbcie!!! - krzyknęłam. Po chwili Gabryś wszedł na Wiki, a ona pochyliła przede mną głowę, żebym na nią wsiadła. Kiedy to zrobiłam w mgnieniu oka wystartowała. Leciała strasznie szybko. Gdy oddaliliśmy się od wyspy, między skałami na morzu zobaczyłam statek Łowców. Byłam przerażona. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam ich tak blisko mojej wyspy. Od razu wróciliśmy, żebym zawołała inne smoki do ataku. Po 7 minutach leciałam już na Roksie a za mną byli Wandera, Niezgodna, Piasek, Czerwony oraz Jeremi i Niko. Łowcy już nas zauważyli. Statek nie był duży, ale nie był też mały. Było na nim ok. 7 Łowców i Bestial. Dziwiłam się, że nie było tam Dagura. Antagoniści strzelali zatrutymi skałami, ale moje smoki były już nauczone uników. Jednak Łowcy złapali w łańcuchy Piaska. Niezgodna i Czerwony ruszyli na pomoc i zniszczyli kołowroty, a Wandera wykonała ostateczny atak i zniszczyła łódź. Tak oto po raz kolejny odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo nad Łowcami jednak czułam, że coś jest nie tak. Po powrocie na wyspę poszłam nad jezioro. Przez dłuższy czas rozmyślałam ,,Ten atak był nietypowy dla Łowców. Musimy być czujni. Rozdział 2 Zagrożenie W tym samym czasie Jeźdźcy zniszczyli flotę Łowców atakującą Koniec Świata. '''Łowcy wracają na ostatnim (w miarę) całym statku. Ryker i Dagur są wściekli, a Heathera rozmyśla nad czymś nad mapą. - Skąd oni wzięli tyle smoków?! - wrzasnął Dagur. - Nie wiem! Viggo będzie zły - powidział Ryker - Jednak... - Co? - zapytali na raz Heathera i Dagur. - Brat powiedział, że ma plan. Nie powiedział jaki, ale ma - odpowiedział. - Jesteście braćmi, a on ci nie mówi o swoich planach? - pyta Heathera. - Nie znacie go - mówi Ryker. - No dobra, a co z tą ,,Wybawicielką Smoków'' ? Powiedział ci chociaż co z nią zrobimy? -''zapytał Dagur. - Powiedział, że na razie nic. Mamy tylko nie dopuszczać, żeby atakowała i uwalniała nasze złapane smoki. Czyli musimy zmienić naszą drogę na wyspę - odpowiedział. - W porządku, ale kiedy poznamy twojego brata? - pyta dalej Dagur. - Niedługo... Ryker i Dagur wyszli. Heathera została sama. ,,Muszę spotkać się z Astrid'' '... Wysłała więc swojego Straszliwca z tajną informacją do Jeźdźców. Ukryła jednak przed nimi ,,Wybawicielkę Smoków'' '',ponieważ obawiała się, że będą chcieli ją znaleść i przez przypadek natkną się na Wyspę Łowców Smoków. Obawiała się, że mogliby zostać złapani przez Viggo, którego obawia się nawet sam Ryker. Rozdział 3 Nowi Łowcy? Po ostatnim szpiegowaniu lub ataku Łowców na Wyspę Senkod (nowa nazwa xD) uznałam, że muszę dodać do swojego planu tygodnia patrole. W końcu Łowcy są przebiegli. Zrobiłam ją następnego dnia wieczorem. - To co Paszczak - leżał obok mnie - jutro lecimy na Wyspę Alg? - Rawwwwk - (czyli tak) odpowiedział. - To lepiej się wyśpij bo czeka nas daleka droga. Wstaniemy przed świtem. Następnego dnia, gdy słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, szykowaliśmy się do drogi. - Woda, prowiant, koc... - wyliczałam. - Grrrrrr - Paszczak przyniósł mi mapę. - O, dzięki maluchu! Po spakowaniu wszystkiego, szybko dałam Gabrysiowi rybę i wylecieliśmy. Lecieliśmy prawie cały dzień, przez Mroczną Głębię, Zatokę Niszczyciela i Melodyczną Wyspę. Kiedy dotarliśmy do celu zauważyliśmy innego Marazmora. Wylądowaliśmy niedaleko niego. Dziki Marazmor w zainteresowaniu patrzył na Paszczaka. Nie dziwię się, ponieważ mój smok ma zupełnie inny kolor ciała - żółty. Po dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w niego dziki Marazmor nie uznał nas za zagrożenie i wrócił do zajadania się algami. Następnie oblecieliśmy całą wyspę. Nie zauważyliśmy nic podejrzanego, więc wróciliśmy do miejsca, w którym byliśmy na początku. Dziki Marazmor chyba wrócił do swojej kryjówki, bo nie widzieliśmy go przy rzece alg. Ledwo po zachodzie położyliśmy się spać (byliśmy bardzo zmęczeni). Po godzinie snu obudził nas ryk, nieznany mi dotąd. Nie był to dziki Marazmor (który znowu jadł algi). Paszczak czujnie spoglądał w niebo, tak samo jak ja. Było ciemno, chociaż kilka metrów dalej była rzeka pełna świecących alg. Nagle zauważyliśmy 5 smoków: Zębacza, Koszmara Ponocnika, Zębiroga, Gronkla i... smoka czarnego jak węgiel. Nigdy nie widziałam takiego smoka... Rozdział 4 Ratunek Smoki wylądowały na wysokiej skarpie niedaleko rzeki. Ja z Paszczakiem schowałam się w bardzo gęstych krzakach, ale obawiałam się, że będzie można nas zauważyć, bo mój Marazmor świeci się na złoto. Obserwowaliśmy smoki i zobaczyliśmy, że zsiadają z nich ludzie. Wydziałam już kiedyś Łowców na smokach... Tą dziewczynę na Zbiczatrzaśle przypomniałam sobie. - Sami nie damy z nimi rady, Paszczak - mówiąc to wyjęłam mapę. - Gdzie możemy się wymknąć, żebyśmy byli bezpieczni... Może spróbujemy przez jaskinię niedaleko stąd i drugim wyjściem uda nam się opuścić wyspę niezauważenie. Spojrzałam w ich stronę i zauważyłam, że Zębiróg zaczął lecieć w stronę rzeki. Po cichu poszliśmy w głąb lasu do jaskini. Obawiałam się jednak co z dzikim Marazmorem. Paszczak chyba też. - Spokojnie mordko. Wrócimy tu, a jak go nie będzie to wiemy gdzie szukać, przecież znamy szlaki Łowców. Uspokoiwszy się trochę doszliśmy do jaskini. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że nikt nas nie zauważył. Wyszliśmy drugą stroną i polecieliśmy. Nagle zobaczyliśmy coś przerażającego... Na przeciwko nas było 8 statków Łowców Smoków, ale co gorsza nad nami były 4 smoki. Jednak dziwiło mnie jedno. Statki zaczęły je atakować. Niestety nas też... Dookoła nas świszczały strzały. - Hej, a to co? - syptał ktoś. - Zobaczyli nas!!! Paszczak leć!!! - chcieliśmy uciekać. Poleciał najszybciej jak umiał. Omijał strzały, pociski, łańcuchy. Spojrzałam za siebie i widziałam Tajemniczych Jeźdźców i dzikiego Marazmora, który ich atakował. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Nagle jeden z łańcuchów chwycił Paszczaka za nogę. Myślałam, że to koniec, ale Jeźdźcy zaczęli lecieć wprost na statek, który nas złapał. Obrzucili go algami, zaraz potem czarny smok wystrzelił ,zdaje się, plazmą w kołowrót i zostałam uwolniona. Paszczak nie czekając na znak wystrzelił jak z procy. Lecieliśmy tak aż uznał, że jesteśmy bezpieczni. ''''Kim są ci Tajemniczy Jeźdźcy? Dlaczego Łowcy ich atakowali? I co się stało z dzikim Marazmorem? Rozdział 5 Przyjaciel czy wróg? Lecieliśmy dalej. Uznałam, że zatrzymamy się na Melodyjnej Wyspie. Mieszka tam Muzykant. Jest to Śmiercipieśń, którego niedawno uwolniłam z jaskini i opatrzyłam jego złamane skrzydło (spadł na nie spory stalaktyt). Tam powinniśmy być bezpieczni. Był ranek kiedy dotarliśmy. Od razu usłyszeliśmy jego śpiew. Po wylądowaniu w kamionie zobaczyliśmy: 2 Zębacze, 1 gronkla i 5 Straszliwców. Po chwili przyleciał Muzykant. Poznał mnie od razu. - Witaj Muzykancie... Obiecałeś, że przerzucisz się na ryby - pokazał niewinną minę. - W porządku, nic się nie stało. Uwolniłam smoki i poszliśmy do jaskini trochę się przespać. Obudziliśmy się po południu. Zjedliśmy obiad, a następnie Muzykant dał nam koncert śpiewania. Słuchaliśmy z radością, ale niestety nawet tu nasze kłopoty się nie skończyły. Podczas koncertu zauważyłam smoka takiego jak na Wypie Alg. 'Czy ten Jeździec mnie śledził?''. ''Śmiercipieśń też to wyczuł i przestał śpiewać. - Muzykant, ty wróć do swojej jaskini. Smok posłuchał i poleciał. Wsiadłam na Paszczaka i zaczęłam oblatywać wyspę.'' Może odleciał? . Myliłam się. Po chwili usłaszam świst i nagle obok nas wybuchła plazma. Rozpoczęłam się ucieczka przed Tajemniczm Jeźdźcem. Paszczak leciał bardzo szybko, ale czarny smok nas doganiał. Po chwili znów świst i wybuch plazmy tuż obok nas. Siła wybuchu strąciła mnie i Paszczaka. Tuż nad ziemią złapał mnie Muzukant, ale Paszczak nie miał tyle szczęścia i spadł. Śmiercipieśń wściekł się i zaczął strzelać w Jeźdźca, na co on odpowiedział pazmą. Ogłuszyła ona Muzykanta i byliśmy zmuszeni wylądować. Zsiadłam z niego i pobiegłam do Paszczaka. Wylądował też czarny smok, z którego zsiadł Jeździec. - Spokojnie Paszczak. To tylko siniaki... - uspokajałam smoka. - Kim jesteś? - Spytał chłopak. - A co? Od kiedy Łowcy chcą znać imiona swoich więźniów? - spytałam wściekła, a Muzykant złowrogo rykną. - Nie jestem Łowcą. Chcę tylko porozmawiać - mówił. - Widziałem Cię na Wyspie Alg i to, że Łowcy chcieli Cię złapać. To my cię uratowaliśmy. Rozdział 6 Nocna Furia i jej Jeździec W jego głosie i oczach było coś przez co czułam, że mogę mu zaufać. - Nazywam się Czkawka. Pochodzę z klanu Wandali. A to jest Szczerbatek - wskazał na smoka. - Ja nazywam się Raksha. A to jak już chyba wiesz jest Paszczak. - Jak ci się udało wytresować Śmiercipieśnia? - spytał (z innej beczki). - Nie wytresować a zaprzyjaźnić. Nazywa się Muzykant. Ktoś go zasypał w jaskini, a ja go uwolniłam i wyleczyłam. Był ranny. Na mojej wyspie mieszka jeszcze inny Śmiercipieśń, Ashley. Co to za gatunek? - pokazałam na Szczerbatka. - Nocna Furia - Czkawka zbliżył się o krok. - Należy do klasy uderzeniowej. '',, Wandera też należy do klasy uderzeniowej. Przelecimy się? - spytał. - Tak... - odwróciłam się do Śmiercipieśnia. - Muzykant ty leć do jaskini. Po chwili Śmiercipieśń odleciał, a my zaczęliśmy lot wokół wyspy. - Gdzie mieszkasz? - pyta Czkawka. - Na Wyspie, którą nazwałam Senkod - odpowiadam po dłuższym zastanowieniu. - Wiesz gdzie ona się znajduje? Ma tropikalny ekosystem. - Nie kojarzę. - Oooo... O nie! - zatrzymałam się. - Co się stało? - Zatrzymał się również. - Paszczak MUSIMY wracać! Jutro ma się wykluć nowy smok! - Mogę polecieć z tobą? - No... dobrze. Ruszyliśmy w drogę. Podczas niej Czkawka opowiedział mi, że jego rodzinną wyspą jest Berk, ale obecnie zamieszkuje wyspę zwaną Koniec Świata. Powiedział, że jest synem wodza Wandali, Stoicka Ważkiego i razem z jego przyjaciółmi tresują smoki. Opowiadał o niesamowitych przygodach takich jak: starcie z Krzykozgonem czy z Wandersmokiem (oby nie Wanderą). Ja jednak nie chciałam mu nic mówić o sobie i smokach. Nie miałam do niego pełnego zaufania, choć zgodziłam się zabrać go na Wyspę Senkod. Po długim locie z krótkim postojem na Mrocznej Głębi dotarliśmy do mojej wyspy. Było już po południu. Lecieliśmy całą noc. Po wylądowaniu obok mojej chatki od razu powitał nas Gabryś. Skoczył mi na ręce. - Co to jest? - spytał Czkawka. - Kot. Nigdy nie widziałeś kota? Kiedyś znalazłam go w jednej ze skrzyń Łowców. Po opowiedzaniu o Gabrysiu przyszła do nas niepewnie Wiki. Obawiała się bowiem nowego człowieka. Po chwili przybiegło do mnie całe stadko Szbkich Szpiców, a następnie Ashley, Czerwony, Niezgodna, Kamyk, Jeremi i Niko oraz Niuchacz. Jednak gdy na powitanie doszli Szpieg, Agentka, Piasek, Kostek, Britni i Roks zauważyłam ogromne zdumienie na twarzy Czkawki. - Co to za gatunki? - wskazał na Piaska, Wiki, Britni i Roksa. - I jak udało ci się je wytresować? - tu na Kostka, Szpiega i Agentkę. - Wszystkie z tych smoków uratowałam z rąk Łowców. To Roks z gatunki Dreszczoząb, Piasek - Piaszczyste Widmo, Britni - Szponiak, a to moja kochana Wiki - Prickleboggle - wskazywałam po kolei. - Tylko gdzie się podziała Wandera? - Rawwwwk! - Niuchacz wskazał na jaskinię, w której czasami przebywa Wandera. Kiedy smoki przywitały mnie i poznały Czkawkę wróciły do swoich zajęć. My razem poszliśmy do jaskini. Zatrzymaliśmy się kilka metrów przed nią. Po kilku chwilach wyłonił się z niej Wandersmok. Na twarzy Czkawki pojawił się lekki strach. - Spokojnie Wandziu. To jest Czkawka - wskazałam chłopaka. - Pomógł mi i Paszczakowi. Wandera podeszła do jeźdźca. Powąchała i popatrzyła się chwilę i... zachęciła go do głaskania. - Polubiła cię - powiedziałam podchodząc. - Niesamowite.... Rozdział 7 Wyspa Jeźdźca Razem z Czkawką, Szczerbatkiem i Wanderą poszliśmy do jaja. Jajo było okrągłe, przypominało świecącą kulę z promieniami wychodzącymi w każdą stronę. Kiedy doszliśmy do niego już pękało. I nagle wykluł się mały smoczek. Cecha, która od razu rzuciła mi się w oczy to jego dziwaczny pyszczek i ,,żagiel'' na grzbiecie. Przystawiłam rękę do niego, a on od razu przyłożył do niej głowę.'' - Hmm... Nazwiemy cię Irena - powiedziałam. - Nigdy nie widziałem takiego smoka - odpowiada Czkawka. - Ja tak samo - po chwili Irenka kichnęła elektrycznym pociskiem. W ostatniej chwili zrobiłam unik. - Na Thora! Szczękoszok!(Shockjaw, tak domowe tłumaczenie XD) To będzie idealna nazwa gatunku! - wracają do domu (Irena szła za mną). - Musimy zapisać w mojej Smoczej Księdze! - Mamy ze sobą wiele współnego. My też prowadzimy Księgę Smoków! - Posłuchaj mnie Czkawka... - mówię poważnie. - Niech nasza znajomość znajduje się w sekrecie przed innymi Jeźdźcami. - Czemu? Nic nie odpowiedziałam, ale Czkawka chyba wiedział o co mi chodzi. - Muszę wracać na Koniec Świata, do moich przyjaciół - wsiadł na Szczerbatka. - Za kilka dni cię odwiedzę. - Będę czekać. Do zobaczenia! - Wandera i Irena też się pożegnały, a Jeździec odleciał w stronę Mrocznej Głebi. Prawie dwa tygodnie później - Długo nie przylatuje. Niepokoje się... - mówię do Wandery. - Może go poszukamy? - Grrrrrrr - odpowiada smoczyca. - Dobrze. Ty tu zostań Wandziu, zaopiekuj się Irenką. Wandera była bardzo opiekuńczą smoczycą. Poszłam po Niuchacza i Ashley. Gruchotnik mógłby wytropić Jeźdźca, a Śmiercipieśń może nas obronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. - Niuchacz, pamiętasz Czkawkę? - kiwnął głową. - To dobrze, bo teraz musisz go znaleźć. Na nic nie czekając poleciał jak strzała w stronę Mrocznej Głębi. Szybko wsiadłam na Ashley i pognałyśmy za nim. Nie minęły 4 godziny o dotarliśmy do Głębi. Po ominięciu jej lecieliśmy dalej. Po około 5 godzinach lotu zauważyliśmy nową wyspę. - To pewnie Koniec Świata! Rety, zachowujemy się bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie i... może samobójczo.. Przeleciał mnie strach... I to taki jakiego nigdy nie czułam . Z jednej strony mogę spotkać się z przyjacielem a z drugiej nie wiadomo jak zareagują inni Jeźdźcy. Niuchacz i Ashley poczuli mój lęki i chyba spróbowali mnie pocieszyć, że nie dadzą mnie skrzywdzić. Nadal jednak czułam ten strach. Postanowiłam, że wylądujemy obok wioski, którą zobaczyliśmy. Po wylądowaniu nie słyszeliśmy nawet żywej duszy. Tylko kilka małych czarnych smoczków coś tam porykiwało. Po cichu podeszliśmy bliżej zabudowań. Nikogo tu nie było. Zauważyłam tylko dużo blach gronkielowego żelaza. Ciszę nagle przerwały krzyki. - Chciałeś wcisnąć mu tego fałszywego kurczaka! - zagrzmiał głos. - Mówi to wódz, który chciał zrobić dokładnie to samo! - wrzeszczy kolejny głos. - To ty miałeś pilnować kurczaka! ,,O co tu chodzi? Jakiego kurczaka? WTF?!?!'' Nie czekając na znak uznaliśmy, że pora ulotnić się na drugą stronę wyspy. Zrobiliśmy to czym prędzej. Na drugiej stronie wyspy Było już długo po południu. Zjedliśmy więc zabrany obiad i rozbiliśmy mały obóz w znalezionej jaskini. Nie wiedzieliśmy jak długo będziemy czekać. Ashley zaczynała się denerwować, a Niuchacz cały czas węszył. Robiło się ciemno. - Spokojnie kochani. Jutro rano przejdziemy się po wyspie - zmęczona uspokoiłam smoki. Zgasiliśmy ognisko i poszliśmy spać. Rozdział 8 Grunt to zachować spokój Rano, po śniadaniu zorganizowaliśmy sobie spacer dookoła wyspy. Była piękna. Wspaniałe krajobrazy, roślinność, a kilkorom małych, czarnych smoczków zachciało się nas śledzić. Nie wiedziałam dla czego, ale nie sądzę żeby były większym zagrożeniem. Szliśmy spokojnie do wioski kiedy nagle Niuchacz dostał szału. Miotał się, skakał, ryczał jak oszalały! - Spokój, spokój, spokój, spokój!!! Niuchacz, bo cała wyspa cię usłyszy! - nie reagował. W końcu Gruchotnik wrzycił mnie na grzbiet i poleciał. Ashley za nim... Ledwo mogłam się utrzymać gdy nagle Niuchacz gwłatownie się zatrzymał. Mnie wyrzuciło kilkanaście metrów w krzaki. Smok gdzieś poleciał. - Naprawdę to zrobiłeś, Niuchacz.... SIEKIERA!!! Po chwili ktoś przystawił mi tuż obok głowy siekerę. Była to dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami i blond włosami... Pomyślałam, że może to być przyjaciółka Czkawki, Astrid, o której mi opowiadał. - Ashley! - krzyknęłam. Smok nie odpowiedział i to mnie przestraszyło bardziej niż złowrogo nastawiona nieznajoma. Nic nie mówiąc związała mi sznurem ręce i zaprowadziła w stronę wioski. ,,Co się z nią stało? I gdzie się podział Czkawka? myślałam. Po kilku minutach byliśmy już w wiosce. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła mnie do budynku na skarpie. Był duży z namalowanym na dachu zielonym smokiem. Weszliśmy i zobaczyłam dużo boksów, zdaje się, dla smoków. Umieściła mnie w jednym z nich i zamknęła. - Teraz tu sobie posiedzisz aż wrócę i nie próbuj żadnych numerów - mówi. - Ale ty nic nie rozumiesz, tutaj chyba... I wyszła nie pozwalając mi dokończyć... Zostałam sama. W sumie nie dziwiłam się, że mnie zamknęła. Raczej nie codzień ludzie spotykają samotną, średniego wzrostu, chudą, brązowo włosą i zielono oką dziewczynę na smokach... Chociaż oni sami na nich jeżdżą. Ale w tych czasach trzeba być czujnym. Po niedługim czasie do ,,więzienia'' wszedł jak napalony... Czkawka?!?! Za nim byli jeszcze inni Jeźdźcy.'' Raksha! Co ty tu robisz? - pyta. - Czkawka! Szukałam cię! - odpowiadam. - Zaraz. To wy się znacie? - pyta dziewczyna. Czkawka wypuścił mnie i rozwiązał mi ręce. - E hehe... Taaak... Astrid, Śledzik, bliźniaki, Sączysmark to Raksha. Raksha to Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark... - wskazuje po kolei zmieszany chłopak. - No właśnie. Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu spędziliśmy razem trochę czasu, żeby się lepiej poznać - opowiadam - i Czkawka obiecał, że za kilka dni przyjedzie. Ponieważ długo się nie pojawiał, zaniepokoiłam się, że coś mu się stało. Wiem, dziwne, że po jednym spotkaniu ktoś się o kogoś martwi... Wyszliśmy z budynku i nagle obok wylądował Śmiercipieśń. - Ashley! - smok podszedł do mnie i zaczął się przytulać. - Gdzie ty się podziewałaś? - Śmiercipieśń? - podchodzi do mnie chłopak zwany Śledzik. - Jak ci się udało go wytresować? - Może pójdziemy do Klubu i tam pogadamy? Wszyscy się zgodzili. Kiedy weszliśmy do Klubu zaczęły się pytania. I wróciłam do pytania zadanego przez Śledzika. - To jest Ashley. Została przeze mnie uratowana od Łowców Smoków i zaprzyjaźniła się ze mną - odpowiadam. - Widzieliśmy cię na Wyspie Alg. Co tam robiłaś? - pyta Sączysmark - Byłam na patrolu. Łowcy szpiegowali moją wyspę, pokonaliśmy ich i uznałam, że będę czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem smoków na innych wyspach. Pytań było jeszcze mnóstwo. Nawet zastanawiałam się czy to dobrze, że wszystko im mówię. - Słuchajcie, słońce powoli zachodzi. Porozmawiamy jutro - mówi Czkawka. - Raksha, będziesz spać w ... - zaczął Sączysmark. - Nie, będziesz spać tutaj, w Klubie - przerwał mu Czkawka. Po tym wszyscy wyszli, a ja z Ashley zostaliśmy same. Rozłożyłam więc swój koc i razem ze smoczycą próbowałyśmy zasnął, mimo iż było krótko po zachodzie. Ja jednak nie mogłam... Zbyt dużo myśli walało mi się po głowie... ,,Czy jesteśmy tu bezpieczni? Czy mogę ufać Jeźdźcom? Co się stało z Niuchaczem? I mam nadzieje, że z moimi smokami wszystko na wyspie w porządku. Rozdział 9 Tajemnicze listy Następnego dnia moi nowi przyjaciele, a przynajmniej tak uważałam, bliżej się ze mną poznali. Jedyną osobą, która najmniej ze mną rozmawiała była Astrid. Podejrzewam, że mi nie ufa. Trudno, jak to mówią, na zaufanie trzeba zasłużyć. Ale ogólnie wszyscy byli bardzo mili. Po dłużysz kilku pytaniach Śledzika o Ashley, ujawniłam też, że na Melodyjnej Wyspie mam jeszcze innego Śmiercipieśnia o imieniu Muzykant. Jak się okazało Jeźdźcy mieli już raz z nim do czynienia. - Chcesz się przelecieć, Raksha? - pyta z innej beczki Sączysmark. - Czemu nie - odpowiadam. - Lot nad wyspą? Bez nas? - pytają bliźniaki. Astrid krzywo na nich spojrzała. - Ja biorę Czkawkę na klif, zrobimy sobie ćwiczenia - mówi Astrid. I ruszyliśmy, ja ze Szpadką, Mieczykiem i Sączysmarkiem w swoją stronę, a Astrid i Czkawka w swoją. Tylko Śledzik został. Dużo rozmawialiśmy o smokach, wyspie itp. W końcu jednak musiałam spytać. - Czy Astrid często jest tak nieufna? - Nie przejmuj się, jak cię lepiej pozna na pewno będziecie się lubić - mówi Szpadka. - A poza tym pewnie ma focha, bo pojawiła się nowa kurka w kurniku - zaczyna Sączysmark. - Zaraz! Co? O co chodzi?? - pytam zdziwiona. - No, bo Astrid i Czkawka są już prawie dzieczyną i chłopakiem, a teraz jej się nie podoba, że pojawiła się nowa dziewczyna, czyli ty - odpowiada Mieczyk. - Aha... Nagle obok nas przelatuje Straszliwiec i kieruje się w stronę wioski. Bliźniaki i Sączysmark od razu lecą na niego. Ja również zawróciłam. - Dlaczego go gonimy? - pytam. - Śledzik dostaje ostatnio masę listów i jesteśmy ciekaw od kogo one są - mówi Mieczyk. Jesteśmy już w wiosce. Bliźniaki i Sączymark zeskakują ze smoków, a ja ląduje obok Czkawki i Astrid (zsiadam z Ashley). Wchodzimy do chatki Śledzika i zaczyna się przesłuchanie. Po dłuższym wypytywaniu chłopak mówi, że pisze z bardzo miłą i sypatyczną osobą. - Śledzik ma dziewczynę! Ma dziewczynę! - śmieją się Mieczyk, Sączysmark i Szpadka. - A kto to jest? - pyta Czkawka. - Noo... Heathera - odpowiada w końcu Śledzik. Śmiechy ucichły. W okół mnie wszyscy byli bardzo zaskoczeni tą odpowiedzią. Po kolejnych pytaniach i tego, że Sączysmark uważa tą Heatherę za dziewczynę, Śledzik pokazuje skrzynię pełną listów. Reszta od razu rzuca się do czytania. Wieczorem - Wytłumaczycie mi kim jest Heathera? - pytam kiedy czytają kolejne listy. Astrid znowu krzywo spojrzała. Tłumaczenie rozpoczyna się od tego, że straciła rodziców, a zastępczy byli zagrożeni ze strony (jakiegoś) Albrechta, całe życie ostatecznie przyżyła sama i... - Dowiedziała się, że ma brata, którym jest Dagur i to Szalony - kończy Mieczyk. - Dagur? Dagur Szalony? - mówię - Zaraz! Chyba wiem kim ona jest! Często kiedy atakowałam statki Łowców widywałam Dagura i jeźdźca Zbiczatrzasła. Myślę, że to ona. - I trafiłaś. Widzisz Heathera była niby ,,Łowcą'' , ponieważ ich szpiegowała - opowiadał Czkawka - i jak to się okazało podawała informacje Astrid. Po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu na Wyspie Alg, została przez przywódcę Łowców, Viggo złapana. Jeszcze przed moją wycieczką na Melodyjną Wyspę została jednak uratowana. Wracają, to co zapraszamy ją na Koniec Świata?'' Zgodzili się wszycy, poza mną ale dlatego, że nie udzielałam głosu. Następnego dnia przed południem - Przyleciała!!! Heathera przyleciała!!! - krzyczał rozdradowany Śledzik. Poszliśmy przed stajnię. Ashley i ja obawiałyśmy się jak Heathera zareaguje na dziewczynę, z którą nie raz walczyła. Zobaczyłyśmy Zbiczatrzasła i kruczowłosą Heatherę. Ciepłe powitanie, i zapowiedzenie piosenki Mieczyka. - Witaj - Heathera podeszła do mnie. - Przypominasz mi kogoś. - Taaak... ehh - zaczynam (Czkawka podchodzi) - tak się składa, że to ja... często atakowałam łodzie Łowców, na których byłaś... -oblewa mnie niepokój od strony Zbiczatrzasła. - chcę cię przeprosić. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś przyjaciółką Jeźdźców. - (zaśmiała się) Przyjmuję przeprosiny - odpowiada. Jednak nadal czułam niepokoj. Zbiczatrzasł zachowywał się wobec mnie, smoków i innych Jeźdźców wrogo. Rozdział 10 Idol na Końcu Świata Heathera okazała się być bardzo miłą osobą. Co do Szpicruty wyszło, że po prstu chciała na śmierć chronić swoją panią. Szczęśliwie nikomu nic się nie stało przez to przesadne ochranianie... nie licząc Mieczyka. Po migracji Śmiertników, w której Heathera nam pomagała, a bardziej to ja pomagałam im, powróciłam na Wyspę Senkod. Musiałam się bowiem zająć moimi smokami i Gabrysiem. Kiedy wróciłam, niektóre z moich podopiecznych (w tym kot) nie kryli niezadowolenia. Spędziłam tam przecież tydzień. Kot Gabryś miał focha, bo go ze sobą nie zabrałam. Przez całe następne dwa dni, prychał i na mnie syczał. Uparciuch z niego. Pewnego dnia dostałam list. Był od Śledzika. Powiedział, że Czkawka został porwany przez Łowców. Nie czekając, wyruszyłam (znowu nie zabrałam Gabrysia). Sprawa została szybko wyjaśniona, a Czkawka uratowany. Po tym na Końcu Świata pojawił się też nowy, niesamowity i potężny smok - Potrójny Cios. Na Wyspie Senkod planowałam jak swatać ze sobą Muzykanta i Ashley. Przyleciał Straszliwiec z listem, wysłanym przez Czkawkę. Mówił, żebym przyleciała, powieniaż odkryli stację ładunkową Łowców. Postanowiłam, że polecę na Piasku i, że zabiorę Gabrysia. Wyruszyliśmy... Na Końcu Świata (wróciliśmy) - Co to za jajo? - pyta Śledzik. - Nawet o Piaska i Gabrysia masz jeszcze tyle pytań - odpowiadam. - Ale jak rozwiążemy co to za jajo to... - zaczął. - Cii... słyszycie? Chyba pęka! - mówię. Ja, Czkawka, Mieczyk i Śledzik w zaciekawieniu patrzyliśmy jajo. Po chwili wykluł się z niego malutki smoczek. Strasznie mi coś przypominał. Był pomarańczowo-żółty, a na głowie miał dwa duże rogi. Nagle zaczął strasznie głośno piszczeć i skrzeczeć. Z tego hałasu aż wszyscy pozatykali sobie uszy. Do wieczora pisklak cały czas płakał. - Garffiljorg - tak nazwano smoczka - ucisz się wreszcie!!! - krzyczy Mieczyk. Mieliśmy wyjść kiedy kura uciszyła smoka. Po chwili plunął w nią BURSZTYNEM!!! - Mamy małego Śmiercipieśnia. Nieźle się porobiło - mówi Śledzik. Przed południem następnego dnia - Czkawka, już sobie z nim nie radzimy - mówi Astrid. - To jeszcze brzdąc. Nie wie co jest dobre, a co złe - powiedziała Heathera. - Coś w tym jest. Wszystko trenowaliśmy - odpowiada Czkawka. Po krótkim sprzeciwie Sączysmarka, Heathera zaczyna śpiewać. Noc przyszła już by otulić nas. A na szczytach wzgórz lśni księżyca blask. Niech mój cichy głos jak harfa brzmi, by zesłał ci los najczulsze sny. Śpij, śpij, skrzydła swe zwiń. Niech snem cię owinie nocy cień. Śpij, schowaj się w sen. Garffiljorg przestał płakać. Zasnął. - Wszystko się zgadza. Śmiercipieśń wabi swoje ofiary śpiewem. Może tak do niego dotrzemy - mówi Czkawka. - Czyli od teraz będziemy mu śpiewać? - pyta Heathera. Następnego dnia Razem z Czkawką i Garffem poszliśmy rano na plażę. Czkawka śpiewa. Posłuchaj jeśli jesteś skory znać legedny treść. Wikingów chciały złe potwory dawno temu zjeść. Oręża szczęki i wściekły ryk niejeden trwałby wiek. Lecz bitwy gwar uciszył w mig odwagi wielkiej człek. ,,Stworzenie każde to nasz brat'' pomyślał w blasku dnia. Pogłaskał złego smoka jak wiernego swego psa. Dziś inną rolę pełni smok, bo wszystko zmienia się. Zabiera nas na wspólny lot pod niebo aż do gwiazd! - Żyri jest na tak! Brawo! - mówię. Gabrysiowi też się podobało. Ale Garff był chyba innego zdania, bo opluł Czkawkę bursztynem.'' ,,Cóż teraz moja kolej'' pomyślałam. Ostatnio walczyliśmy z Łowcami smoków. Tę szaloną przygodę pożegnać już czas. Ku brzegom nieznanym już ruszać nam pora, lecz kiedyś na pewno wrócimy tu znów. I walkę pamiętać z Łowcami będziemy. W noc ciemną i złą nam będzie się śnić. Leniwie upłynął znów lotu godziny. Wspomnienie zwycięstwa przysporzy nam sił! '' Gabryś był zachwycony, a na wpół unieruchowionemu Czkawce też się podobało. Nagle ja też zostałam opluta bursztynem. Dziwne... a wyglądało, że Garffu wpadło w ucho. Wieczorem u Sączysmarka ''Minęło dość lat, gdy dzik mój pierwszy padł. Ściąłem go siekierką jak zwiędły kwiat. ''Dzik wielki, rosły, tęgi to '' udany start, bo jam jest Sączy-smark-smark-smark. Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark. Krzepki Smark jest wiele wart. To nie żarty, zalet mam sto, a gdy podskoczy ktoś, wzrokiem spalę go! Tym razem Garffiljorgowi piosenka się nie podobała i (tak samo ja mnie i Czkawkę) opluł bursztynem. Następnego dnia Postanowiliśmy, że oddamy Garffa Śmiercipieśniowi na Melodyjnej Wyspie. Uznałam to też za dobrą okazję, żeby połączyć Ashley z Muzykantem. Lecąc, odłączyłam się do nich i wróciłam do nich na Wyspę Śmiercipieśnia ze smoczycą. Zostaliśmy niemiło przywitani... nie licząc mnie. - Czemu cię nie zakokonił? - pyta Szpadka. - Mnie zna i ma za swoją - odpowiadam. Zobaczył Ashley. Myślałam, że się uspokoi. Nie! Zaatakował smoczycę. Był bardzo zły. Dwa Śmiercipieśnie zaczęły ze sobą walczyć. Kiedy to Ashley szybko zawróciła w stronę plaży. Muzykant wylądował. - Spokój, spokój, spokój, spokój !!! - krzyczę. Nagle przyszedł Garff. Zaczął śpiewać razem z Muzykantem. Dorosły smok po chwili uderzył smoczka ogonem. Zaczynamy śpiewać coś co morze wpadnie Muzykantowi w oko. - Majestatu cześć, mówi o was pieśń, tylko czemu chcesz dzisiaj nas ZJEŚĆ! GARFF!!! - krzyczy Szpadka. Nagle Garff zaczyna śpiewać. To chyba zaczyna podobać się Muzykantowi. I razem odlatują. Czkawka uwalnia resztę swoim nowym mieczem i wszyscy szybko uciekamy z wyspy. Spotykaliśmy Ashley daleko od wyspy. - Możemy wziąć ją na Koniec Świata? Jest bliżej - pytam. - Jasne. A tak w ogóle chyba nazwę go -Czkawka podniósł miecz - Piekielnik. Ale muszę zrobić jeszcze kilka poprawek. - Czyli w tym tygodniu już się nie spotkamy - odpowiada Astrid. Sączysmark zaczyna dalej śpiewać Tu leci smoczek jak z procy. Czy nas dopadnie, w tej złej godzinie? Czy nas nie minie? ''' A tu linki do: piosenek Jeźdźców ----------> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWyfL5D64NaA&t=91s (Piosenki Jeźdźców Smoków PO POLSKU) piosenka Rakshy ----------> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alhs6z6vlGQ <-------- minuta 10:40 (kanał Drollercaster - Piosenki Roku 2015) Rozdział 11 Aukcja Długo nie widziałam się z Jeźdźcami. Byłam bardzo zajęta m.in. przygotowaniami do ochłodzenia, tresowaniu Irenki oraz poszukiwaniach Piaska i Kostka, którzy polecieli znaleść sobie dziewczyny (są młodzi jak się okazało po zbadaniu). Ale teraz jestem na Końcu Świata. Dostałam wezwanie. Czkawka niedawno szpiegował Łowców. Zbliżała się bowiem aukcja smoków. Jeździec miał plan całej wyspy. - Czyli nie do przejścia - podsumował. - A gdyby tak spróbować odwrócić ich uwagę? Na przykład wysłać kogoś w przebraniu, aby zrobił zamieszanie - zaproponowałam. - W sumie... to nawet dobry pomysł - mówi Czkawka. - Ha ha ha ha!!! Oj, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co będzie musiał przeżyć ten na kogo padnie! Ha ha ha!!! - śmiał się Smark. Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli na niego. Chyba myśleliśmy o tym samym. ... Następnego dnia polecieli na Wyspę Berk, a ja umówiłam się z nimi na Żelaznej Wyspie. Nie chciałam znaleźć się na wyspie Wandali... obawiałam się reakcji mieszkańców, ale w szczególności ojca Czkawki, wodza plemia, Stoicka Ważkiego. Przylecieli, z całkowicie odmienionym Sączysmarkiem. Miał złoty pas, przefarbowane na blond włosy i kilka złotych pierścieni. Razem znimi przyleciał też dużych rozmiarów wiking, imieniem Pyskacz Gbur. Miał drewnianią nogę i wymienianą lewą rękę, niebieskie oczy i brodę koloru blond. Został tymczasowym sługą Smarka. Przywieźli ze sobą też skrzynię pełną złota. Nie czekając ruszyliśmy w drogę by jeszcze przed dotarciem na Wyspę Łowców spotkać się z Jochanem Kupczym. ... Ukryliśmy się pod pokładem Jochana. Nasze smoki użyliśmy jako przynętę. Niestety, ja swojego Paszczaka również. Nagle usłyszeliśmy kroki, a następnie głosy. Byli to Viggo, Ryker i Jochan. Po chwili skrzypienie deski i... wrzucona do nas moneta. Viggo coś podejrzewa! Wyłamał deskę, ale nic nie zobaczył. Szczarbatek ukrył nas pod swoimi skrzydłami. ... Jesteśmy w magazynie smoków razem ze Śledzikiem i bliźniakami. Wszędzie widziałam zakryte klatki. Szukaliśmy naszych smoków, potem mieliśmy uwolnić resztę. - Pamiętajcie, jeśli znajdziemy nasze smoki, czekamy na znak od Czkawki - mówi Śledzik. - Ta, a potem wypuszczamy więcej nieboraków. Wiemy. Za kogo on nas ma? - odpowiada Mieczyk. Po chwili on i Szpadka znikają. Ja i Śledzik zostaliśmy sami. Chłopak był cały w stresie, ja też jednak tego nie okazywałam. - Musimy uważać - mówię. Nagle znaleźliśmy! Wszystkie nasze smoki były obok siebie. Po chwili pojawili się strażnicy... zostaliśmy złapani. Zastawili na nas pułapkę! ... W celi zastaliśmy wszystkich. Nawet Czkawkę. Obawialiśmy się, że to koniec, a nasze smoki zostną sprzedane. Pyskacz jednak zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać. Rzucał w strażników kamieniami. Po niedługim czasie pojawił się duży, gronklowo-podobny smok. Pokonał Łowców i zniszczył kraty. Szybko zaczęliśmy uwalniać inne smoki, a Czkawka pobiegł po Szczerbatka na aukcję. Rozdzieliliśmy się. ... Znaleźliśmy nasze smoki! Po chwili dostaliśmy sygnał. - Teraz! - krzyczy Astrid. Uwolniliśmy inne smoki i od razu polecieliśmy po Czkawkę. Jeźdźca zauważyliśmy obok statku Viggo, skrzynię wrzucono do morza. Czkawka próbował ją złapać, zanurkował. Astrid i Śledzik ruszyli na pomoc... Po wyłowieniu Czkawki i Szczerbatka okazało się, że złoto w skrzyni zostało podmienione na kamienie. Cały majątek Berk znalazł się u Viggo... Rozdział 12 Dwie tragedie ,a jedna gorsza od drugiej (część 1) Kilka tygodni po aukcji, zaczęłam częściej spotykać się z Jeźdźcami. Zaczęliśmy podejmować regularne ataki na statki Łowców. Zawsze kończyły się one naszym zwycięstwem i uwolnieniem wielu smoków. Cieszyło nas to, że Łowcy nie mają już nad nami przewagi. Niedawno uratowaliśmy kolejne smoki z rąk Łowców. Razem z Wanderą i Gabrysiem przebywaliśmy obecnie na Końcu Świata. Ostatnio na Wyspie Senkod odczuwałam lekkie drgania. Podejrzewałam, że pod wyspą uaktywnił się wulkan, ocieplający wyspę. Oznaczałoby to, że niedługo nasz dom wyleci w powietrze. Bardzo to przeżywałam. Spędziłam tam przecież całe życie. Sądzę, że Jeźdźcy to zauważyli. Pewnego dnia, kiedy razem z Wanderą i Gabrysiem, obserwowaliśmy zachód słońca, przyszedł Czkawka. - Co się stało, Raksha? - pyta przysiadając obok mnie. - Ehh... Miałeś kiedyś coś bardzo ważnego, ale to straciłeś? - pytam. - Chodzi o twoją wyspę? - Tak... Ostatnio wyczuwałam lekkie trzęsienia ziemi. Obawiam się, że Senkod wyleci w powietrze... - Na pewno coś wymyślimy - objął mnie. Nagle przyleciał Straszliwiec z wiadomością. Była ona od Viggo. Zaproponował on rozejm. Po spotkaniu z Viggo Czkawka przywiózł ze sobą mapę podziału archipelagu. Wiedzieliśmy, że za tym kryje się jakiś podstęp. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że tuż obok linii podziału jest coś czego Łowcy się obawiają lub pragną. Dostrzegamy obok kreski małą wyspę Caldera Cay. Następnego dnia, rano wyruszyliśmy. Po długich poszukiwaniach zobaczyliśmy wyspę, a na niej niewielką wioskę. Poprosiłam Czkawkę o teleskop. Domy wioski były zbudowane z drewna, a po środku ogromny posąg, przypominający smoka. Już kiedyś takiego widziałam... Tę wyspę też... Wylądowaliśmy niedaleko wioski w lesie. - Ta wioska nie wygląda na ważną. Dlaczego Viggo chciałby ją przed nami ukryć? - pyta Astrid. - Nie wiem - odpowiada Czkawka. - Ta wioska mi coś przypomina - mówię. - Naprawdę? - pyta Czkawka. - Tak, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć co... - odpowiadam. Astrid wskazała na drzewa a na nich... zamaskowani ludzie. Strzelili do nas strzałkami... Obudziliśmy się otoczeni przez zamaskowanych ludzi. Po chwili przyszedł do nas mężczyzna. Miał brązowe oczy i rude włosy. - Nazywam się Throk - powiedział - Pokłony przed Malą, królową Obrońców Skrzydła. Podeszła do nas kobieta. Miała krótkie, blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Była ubrana w ciemną tunikę ze złotymi zdobieniami. Osądziła nas, że jesteśmy Łowcami Smoków i że zniewoliliśmy nasze smoki. Skazała nas na więzienie, a następnie sąd. Nagle jeden z zamaskowanych ludzi podszedł do nas. Spojrzał na mnie i odwrócił się do Mali. Powiedział jej coś cicho i odsłonił twarz. Miał włosy koloru ciemniego blonu i niebieskie oczy. Poznałam kim on jest. - Raksha? - pyta. - Tak - skinęłam - Milton? To był mój dawny przyjaciel. Kiedyś chłopak uratował mnie przed Łowcami. Miałam wtedy 16 lat. Po tym często widywałam się z Miltonem, dopóki nie przestał przychodzić na spotkania. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego. - Królowo, znam tę dziewczynę. Dawno temu widziałem jak walczyłam z Łowcami - mówi Milton - Pomaga smokom, a one pomagają jej. Mala spogląda to na Miltona to na mnie. - Cóż. Mam pełne zaufanie do swoich ludzi - mówi Mala - Możliwe jest prawdą to co mówisz - spogląda na Miltona - Uwolnić ją. Throk rozwiązał mi ręce. Wstałam, a Milton gestem zachęcił mnie do pójścia z nim. - Nie zostawię was - szepnęłam do Jeźdźców. Przed przesłuchaniem Jeźdźców - Milton, to nie są Łowcy. To moi przyjaciele - mówię. - Ja ci wierzę, ale czy Mala uwierzy... - odpowiada - Będziesz zeznawać. Na rozprawie, Mala siedziała na tronie, a obok niej stał Throk. Czkawka mówił, że tak jak Obrońcy walczą z Łowcami, a ich smoki są wobec nich lojalne i przywiązane. Opowiedział jak ich plemię walczyło ze smokami, ale obecnie żyje z nimi w przyjaźni. Mówiłam, że to wszystko prawda (Czkawka opowiadał mi tę historię). Niestety Mieczyk pogorszył sprawę. Powiedział jak Czkawka zestrzelił Szczerbatka itp. Mala potraktowała to bardzo poważnie i już nie zwracała uwagi na moje polepszenia. Uznała, że kłamię. Rozkazała umieścić Jeźdźców i mnie w jaskini pełnej smoków. Byliśmy już w jaskini. - Czy Czkawka potrafi wytresować KAŻDEGO smoka? - pytam się Astrid. - Jest tylko kilka gatunków, które nie umie. Szeptozgony, Zmiennoskrzydłe... - mówi Astrid. - i Szybkie Szpice... - kończy Czkawka. "O nie... Ja umiem..." pomyślałam. Czkawkę wrzucono do rowu, w którym są trzy Szybkie Szpice. Jestem przerażona, jak i reszta Jeźdźców. Mala nie pozwala jednak nikomu pomóc. Czkawka podejmuje kolejne próby ułaskawienia smoków, bez sukcesu. Nagle ląduje przy nim... Szczerbatek!? Osłania go swoim ciałem i odstrasza Szpice. Przylatuje też reszta naszych smoków. Czkawka ląduje obok Mali. - Widzisz? Czy smoki narażałyby swoje życie, by nas ratować? - pyta Czkawka. Mala w końcu nam zaufała. Milton stał przed wejściem do jaskini, był zestresowany. Widząc mnie i Jeźdźców całych i zdrowych, podbiegł do mnie. - Myślałem, że już koniec. - Nie trzeba było się aż tak stresować - śmieję się. Mala, Throk i Milton oprowadzają nas po wiosce. Królowa Obrońców opisuje nam wszystkie budynki i ich przeznaczenia. Śledzik zapytał się też o tajemniczy posąg. - Przedstawia on Eruptodona, naszego Wspaniałego Opiekuna. On pożera lawę w wulkanie i dzięki temu, my i nasza wioska jest bezpieczna - opowiada Mala. Nagle zauważyliśmy dym. Wydobywał się on z wulkanu. Szybko pobiegliśmy zobaczyć co się dzieje. Rozdział 13 Dwie tragedie, a jedna gorsza od drugiej (część 2) UWAGA!!! Od tego rozdziału akcja toczyć się będzie podczas serii 4 !!! '' Czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność!!! W kraterze wulkanu było pełno strumieni lawy. Jej poziom podnosił się bardzo szybko. - Gdzie Eruptodon? Gdzie są strażnicy? - pyta Mala. Astrid podniosła strzałę - Łowcy Smoków... - mówi - I jest świeża... - Viggo nie chciał ukryć tej wyspy! Nakierował na nas nią! - krzyczy Czkawka - Jak ja mogłem się tak nabrać!? - Więc mieliście odwrócić naszą uwagę... - zaczyna Mala - Ostrzegałam was co zrobię jeśli nas okłamiecie! Twoi ludzie zginął Czkawka Haddocku, ty również! - wskazała na Miltona. Obrońcy i Mala wyjęli broń i zaczęli zmierzać w naszą stronę. Nasze smoki przygotowywały się do ataku. Nagle Czkawka powiedział, że polecimy odnaleźć Eruptodona, i że zostawi Heatherę, Mieczyka i Szpadkę do pomocy w uratowaniu wioski. Mala zgodziła się pod warunkiem, że poleci z nami. Kiedy mieliśmy wsiąść na smoki, usłyszeliśmy szelest krzaków. Wyleciały z nich strzały. Łowcy Smoków! Nagle Mala zaatakowała i... złapała ich. - Viggo zabrał smoka na północ! - mówi jeden z Łowców. Nie zwlekając weszliśmy na smoki. Milton złapał mnie za rękę. - Uważaj na siebie - powiedział. Skinęłam i wyruszyliśmy. ... W oddali zauważyliśmy statek Łowców. Zaczęliśmy planować atak, dopóki... Czkawka nie podleciał do Sączysmarka i Mali. - Może wy będziecie trzymać się z tyłu? - mówi - Coś jest nie tak. - Pamiętaj! Jeśli mnie zawiedziesz... - zaczyna Mala. - Wiem, wiem. Zabijesz mnie - odpowiada Czkawka. - Albo mój król zrobi to za mnie. - Dobrze słyszałeś. Król Sączysmark! - chwali się Smark. - Wtedy ja zabiję ciebie - mówię Sączysmarkowi podlatując - lepiej mnie nie drażnić - poklepałam Wanderę po głowie i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Zaatakowaliśmy statek nim Łowcy zdążyli zareagować. Kilka strzałów, uników i statek był nasz. Czkawka uważnie przeszukał podpokład, ale nie znalazł ani Viggo czy Rykera ani Eruptodona. - Skoro Viggo wysłał nas na północ, musiał popłynąć na południe - mówi Czkawka - Mam nadzieję, że chociać Heatherze i Bliźniakom idze lepiej niż nam... Polecieliśmy dalej... ... W drodze Mala wyglądała bardzo źle. Spytaliśmy się jej czy wszystko w porządku. Okazało się, że martwiła się o Eruptodona. - Eruptodon jest głodny. Musi stale jeść lawę inaczej... umrze - opowiada Mala - Co najgorsze, Eruptodon nie potrzebuje aktywnego wulkanu... Może zacząć przeżerać się przez skorupę uśpionego wulkanu, dopóki nie wybuchnie. - Na Końcu Świata! Zaśnieżona góra to uśpiony wulkan! - mówi Śledzik. - Klasyczne zagranie w Szponach i Toporach! Viggo chce użyć Eruptodona, żeby zniszczyć nasz dom! - odpowiada Czkawka. '''Moja wyspa może wylecieć w powietrze, a teraz i Koniec Świata... ''- A czy jest jeszcze drugi Eruptodon? - pytam. - Być może żyją jeszcze na Wyspie Eruptodonów - odpowiada Mala. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie. "''Jakby mi się udało jednego znaleźć to uratuję Senkod..." '' - A gdzie znajduje się ta wyspa? - pytam dalej. - Niedaleko od Caldera Cay. Statkiem około 6 godzin na zachód - mówi Mala. '''Wiedziałam już gdzie się znajduje, gdzie szukać. Dzięki Wanderze, z Końca Świata dotrę tam w kilka godzin! Jest szansa, że uratuję mój dom!' ... Byliśmy już na Końcu Świata. Nagle zauważyliśmy, że wyspa została przejęta przez Łowców, a góry zaczął wydobywać się dym. Podlecieliśmy bliżej i zaczęto do nas strzelać. Byliśmy kompletnie bezbronni. Nagle Czkawka powiedział, że mamy lecieć jak najbliżej statków. Tak też zrobiliśmy. Statek został zatopiony! - Twoje nieczyste gierki powodują, że jestem dumny, że mogę nazywać cię przjacielem - powiedział Śledzik. Walczyliśmy. W okół nas lata głazy i strzały. Razem z Wanderą miałyśmy zniszczyć największą katapultę. Wycelowała i nie zostało nawet śladu. Po zniszczeniu broni Łowców, udaliśmy się do Eruptodona. Wylądowaliśmy obok niego. Był w szaleństwie jedzenia. Nie mogliśmy go uspokoić. Obawialiśmy się co stanie się z Końcem Świata i smokami zamieszkującymi wyspę. Czkawka nagle wpadł na pomysł. - To jest to! Nie zabijemy Eruptodona, Mala, nakarmimy go! Sztukamięs! - Oczywiście! Chodź dziewczynko. Pluj lawą, mała! Pluj! - woła Śledzik. Nagle, okazało się, że zużyła całą lawę na walkę. Po chwili Sztukamięs zaryczała. Pojawiło się stado Gronkli, które zaczęły pluć lawą. Eruptodon przestał pożerć skorupę wulkanu. ... Kiedy wróciliśmy na Caldera Cay, po uroczystości z okazji wygrania z Łowcami, wymknęłam się cicho. Zamierzałam polecieć na Wyspę Eruptodonów. To była ostatnia nadzieja uratowania Senkod. Kiedy miałam odlecieć, zatrzymał mnie Czkawka. - Czyli lecisz? - Tak... To ostatnia szansa na uratowanie mojego domu... Muszę spróbować - odpowiadam. - (westchnął) Na pewno nie będziesz potrzebować pomocy? - Mam Wanderę. Poradzę sobie. - Kiedy będę wracać, zachaczę o Senkod. Zobaczę co się dzieje. - Dobrze. Dziękuję. Przytuliliśmy się. Wsiadłam na Wanderę i odleciałam... Rozdział 14''' Przed świtem Leciałyśmy w stronę słońca. W mojej głowie kłębiły się myśli. Czy Wyspa istnieje? Czy żyje tam jeszcze jakiś Eruptodon? Czy da się oswoić i polecieć na Senkod? Czy uda mi się zdążyć? To było najstraszniejsze... Nawet gdybym oswoiła Eruptodona to nie wiadomo czy zdążyłabym na czas. Może teraz, za godzinę, za trzy, jutro lub za tydzień wulkan wybuchnie. A co się stanie ze smokami? Może Jeźdźcy pozwoliliby mi zamieszkać na jakiś czas na Końcu Świata dopóki nie znalazłabym nowej, bezpiecznej wyspy? Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi. Wiem tylko, że "czas" to obecnie mój największy wróg... Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Wyruszyłam jakieś dwie temu. Przez cały ten czas nic się nie działo. Cichy wiatr, białe chmury (niczym owce) i spokojne morze. Nagle zauważyłam wyspę. Nie była to zalesiona i trawiasta wyspa, lecz ciemna i ponura, przypominająca wulkan. Pojawiła się nadzieja! - To na pewno Wyspa Eruptodonów, kochana! - powiedziałam do Wandery, a ona wydała z siebie radosne mruknięcie (jak Szczerbek). Po chwili nasza radość i nadzieja zostały rozwiane przez lęk i zaskoczenie. Lecąc bliżej wyspy, dojrzałyśmy dwa statki. Jeden należał do Łowców, zaś drugi nie przypominał mi żadnego do tej pory spotkanych. Był zdecydowanie mniejszy od statku Łowców, miał czerwony żagiel i był bardzo wąski. Poczułam chęć zbadania stateczka. Po chwili zostałam zauważona. Łowcy rozpoczęli atak. Omijałyśmy strzały i łańcuchy. Wandera miała strzelić lecz nic się nie stało. - No tak, limit czterech strzałów... - mówię - Uwaga! Z nikąd pojawiła się ogromna sieć. Nie zdążyłyśmy zareagować! Złapali nas... Kiedy wciągnęli nas na statek i związali, pojawił się Ryker. - Ha ha! Niesamowite, jak dałaś się zwabić - powiedział drwiąco. - Niesamowite, że po raz pierwszy udało wam się mnie złapać - odpowiadam ironicznie. - Nie myśl sobie dziewczynko, że uciekniesz - powiedział pochylając się do mnie. Był już zły. - Zabrać ją! ... W celi byłam na siebie wściekła. Gdyby nie moje pomysły nie siedziałabym teraz na statku Łowców, a Wandera nie byłaby skuta na amen i nie byłaby co chwila oblewana wodą. "Mogłam zostać i poprosić Jeźdźców o pomoc, ale oczywiście chciałam zrobić wszystko sama!" Po chwili przyszedł Ryker, dwóch strażników i... Milton?! Otworzyli celę. - Ty?! - mówię zaskoczona. - We własnej osobie - odpowiada z uśmiechem Milton. - Miło znowu spotkać się ze ,,znajomą''.'' Zaczęli prowadzić mnie do ,,jaskini Rykera''. Czułam w sobie ogromną chęć złamania nosa Miltonowi. W pokoju Rykera, zaczęło się przesłuchanie. Jednak zanim zdążyli o coś zapytać, szybko im przerwałam.'' - Gdzie Eruptodony?! - Już dawno sprzedane - mówi Milton. - Uwierzyłaś w bajeczkę Mali, powiedziałaś mi o tym, a resztę już się chyba wiesz. - A teraz, mamy ofertę - zaczął Ryker. - Jeśli zwabisz Jeźdźców do nas i unieszkodliwisz ich smoki oraz przestaniesz atakować nasze statki, już damy ci spokój. - A jeśli nie? - pytam. - Powinnaś się domyślić - nagle wbił nóż w stół. - Zastanowię się... Straże zabrali mnie do celi. Przechodząc obok klatek, zobaczyłam Wanderę. Wykorzystałam nieobecność Rykera i Miltona i ogłuszyłam jednego z nich. Drugi od razu wyjął miecz. Zaczął się zbliżać. Szybko chwyciłam broń ogłuszonego mężczyzny i udeżyłam nią drugiego. Upadł. Otworzyłam klatkę Wandery i zaczęłam zdejmować łańcuchy. Po uwolnieniu jej, nie zwlekając wyleciałyśmy ze statku. Łowcy jeszcze przez chwilę strzelali do nas, jednak byłyśmy szybsze. Podczas szybkiego lotu cicho płakałam. Nie uratuję Senkod, nie mam czasu na spakowanie najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, mój przyjaciel stał się wrogiem... "Chyba jedyne co mnie jeszcze trzyma przy życiu to Jeźdźcy i moje smoki". Wracałam dość krótko. Było niedługo przed świtem kiedy zauważyłam Senkod. Widziałam wielkie i czarne kłęby dymu. Nagle zobaczyłam ... Szczerbatka?! - Raksha... - zaczął smutno Czkawka - Jak tylko przylecieliśmy od razu zobaczyliśmy dym. Szybko wzięliśmy częśc Twoich rzeczy, a wszystkie smoki z wyspy, przenieśliśmy na Koniec Świata. Lećmy... Spojrzałam się na wyspę i razem rozpoczęliśmy lot w stronę Końca Świata. Rozdział 15 Oczekuj nieoczekiwanego Po ostatnich tragicznych wydarzeniach byłam załamana. Gdyby nie Jeźdźcy, dalej nie poradziłabym sobie. Na szczęście na Końcu Świata znalazło się miejsce dla smoków (duża jaskinia), dla mnie, dla kota i moich podstawowych rzeczy. Cieszyłam się, że mam u Jeźdźców pomoc... i dobrych przyjaciół. Dzisiaj, z Roksem, Czkawką, Astrid, Szczerbatkiem i Wichurą polecieliśmy zebrać trochę zapasów. Potrzebowaliśmy ich więcej ze względu na nowe smoki. Czkawka postanowił się rozejrzeć. Zostałyśmy same. - Niedługo zbliża się 400 rocznica Berk. Chcieliśmy cię spytać, czy chciałabyś polecieć z nami? - pyta niespodziewanie Astrid. - Naprawdę? Hmm... Czemu by nie? -mówię po chwili zastanowienia. - Bardzo chętnie. - Super! - Astrid uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Bardzo chciałam zobaczyć Berk. Wcześniej, po prostu nie miałam odwagi i nie do końca ufałam Jeźdźcom, ale teraz to co innego. Ze wszystkimi, łącznie z Astrid, miałam bardzo dobre stosunki. Więc czemu bym nie skorzystała z tak wspaniałej okazji zobaczenia Berk i poznania jej mieszkańców? Naszą miłą atmosferę zakłucił krzyk. ''-Szczerbatek!!!- To był głos Czkawki! Nie czekając wsiadłyśmy na smoki (Szczerbatek musiał biec) i szybko ruszyłyśmy w stronę, z której krzyk dobiegał. Na wzgórzu ujrzałam Czkawkę uciekającego przed 7 mężczyznami. Od razu wkroczyłyśmy do akcji. Wybuch plazmy, świst kolców, strzał śniegiem z lodem i Czkawka uratowny. Wylądowałyśmy. - Kim byli ci goście? - pyta Astrid. - Przez latające siekiery, strzały i upadki z wzgórz nie zdążyłem spytać - odpowiada zasapany Czkawka. Szczerbatek nagle zaczął bawić się jakimś pergaminem zwiniętym w trąbke. Podeszliśmy zobaczyć co to. Astrid wzięła i rozwinęła pergamin. To co ujrzaliśmy było dla nas wielkim szokiem. Szczególnie dla mnie. Nagle zaczęła pojawiać się przed moimi oczami mgła i zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie. Roks od razu podbiegł i szybko podtrzymał mnie. O mało co nie zemdlałam. Na pergaminie było ogłoszenie:'' ''NAGRODA _____________________________________________________________________________ ZA ZŁAPANIE I DOSTARCZENIE DO VIGGO (tu rysunek) CZKAWKA I RAKSHA HADDOCK'OWIE ____________________________________________________________________________ 1000 REWAD** "Czkawka i Raksha Haddock'owie" - ''to by oznaczało, że Czkawka jest moim... BRATEM?!?!? *** Na Końcu Świata zaskoczenie również było nie małe. Towarzyszył mu również śmiech Sączysmarka. - Bez jaj! O, ludzie! Teraz każdy łowca nagród w całym arcipelagu chcą *was* dorwać!!! - Dziękujemy za twoje niegasnące wsparcie - odpowiada Czkawka. Zastanawialiśmy się też czy za nagrodę nie wykorzystano złota z Berk. Tymczasem Mieczyk i Szpadka, skarżyli się, że nie ma nic o nich i, że zrobią własne ogłoszenia. Padła propozycja, abyśmy ja z Czkawką przeczekali, dopóki sprawa nie ucichnie. Ostatecznie Czkawka zadecydował, że mimo to polecimy na przyjęcie z okazji 400 rocznicy Berk. *** Podczas lotu Czkawka leciał trochę dalej od nas. Postanowiłam z nim porozmawiać. Z Wanderą zwolniłyśmy. - Czkawka, jak twój... nasz ojciec może zareagować? - Nie wiem - odpowiada. - Myślisz, że to bezpieczne być na takiej dużej uroczystości? - Sądzę, że tak. Nie wiedziałam co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Czkawka jest moim bratem, poznam naszego ojca i w każdej chwili możemy zostać złapani przez jakiegoś lub jakichś łowców nagród. To było dla mnie straszne i jednocześnie niezwykłe... Mieliśmy już lądować na Berk. Była to spora wioska na skalistej wyspie. Wylądowaliśmy. Przechodnie wyglądali na zaniepokojonych, pewnie obawiali się Wandery. Do Czkawki podszedł bardzo wyskoki, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Miał rude włosy i długą brodę. Czkawka spuścił głowę. - *westchnął* Jak życie na Zaświecie, synu? - mówi spokojnie. - HA! Zabawne, że pytasz wodzu - zaczyna Smark. - Tak naprawdę... - Taaa... -przerywa mu Czkawka- jest wspaniałe tato i... - nagle urywa. Stoick patrzył w moją stronę. Powoli podeszłam. Wpatrywał się we mnie... nie umiem tego opisać (jak gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał Valkę w JWS 2). - R-raksha? - Tak. Nagle wszystko sobie przypomniałam. Z mojego bardzo dawnego dzieciństwa. Dokładnie go pamiętam, był tylko młodszy. Był już blisko. Spojrzałam na niego. I nagle przytuliliśmy się. Wszystko pamiętałam... jak bawiłam się z nim i Czkawką, jak... jak... ich straciłam... *** Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem imprezy razem z Czkawką i tatą byliśmy w Twierdzy. - Tato... Jak... - zaczął Czkawka. - zaginęła Raksha? - skończył Stoick. - To było bardzo dawno temu. Mieliście wtedy 4 lata. Było południe. Razem bawiliście się przed domem. Poprzedniego wieczoru, smoki znów zaatakowały Berk. Kiedy mieszkańcy naprawiali straty, opiekowała się wami niania - Alison. Był to dość ładny dzień. Po chwili nadleciały strzały. Zaatakowali nas Łupieżcy. - Wtedy wpadłam w panikę -zaczynam - Nasza niania Alison chwyciła Czkawkę, ale po chwili tłum wikingów pociągnął mnie do wioski. Tam rozpętała się rzeź. Zobaczyłam beczkę, szybko do niej pobiegłam i się schowałam. Słyszałam szczęki broni i krzyki. Cicho siedziałam w beczce w nadziei, że nikt mnie nie znajdzie. Po kilku minutach poczułam, że ktoś wziął beczkę i zaniósł na jakiś statek. Po długiej podróży, kiedy przeniesiono mnie do jakiegoś schowka, odważyłam się wyjść. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia, w którym, prawdobodobnie, były łupy i zobaczyłam ciemną, ponurą wyspę - Łupieżców. Postanowiłam pójść jak najdalej z tego miejsca. Kiedy byłam niedaleko brzegu, zostałam zauważona przez dwóch strażników. Upadłam i właśnie mieli mnie zabić gdy coś ich zaatakowało i pokonało. Był to Wandersmok. Podszedł do mnie. Pamiętam, jak podniósł mnie i wsadził na grzbiet. Odleciał ze mną na... Senkod. Tym Wandersmokiem była Wandera. 'Ciąg dalszy nastąpi' ''Kto się spodziewał? ** - tak wyszło mi w tłumaczeniu run ----> "rewad" Rozdział 16 Jeden z nas Po skończeniu mojej historii i paru łzach przez chwilę patrzyłam to na Czkawkę to na Stoicka... Byłam przekonana, że robią o samo. Po kilku minutach milczenia Czkawka podszedł. - Najważniejsze, że wszystko się wyjaśniło -powiedział. - I dobrze skończyło. I uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. - Tak, to zdecydowanie magiczny dzień - rzekł Stoick. - Chodźmy i świętujmy go razem. *** Następnego dnia, wczesnym rankiem *** - CZKAWKA!!! CZKAWKA GDZIE JESTEŚ!!! -krzyczał Stoick. - To bez sensu... NIE MA GO!!! - mówię. - Eh... Dlaczego mu pozwoliłam na ten jego "samotny spacer"... - Co się stało? - nagle pojawiła się Astrid. - Czkawka zniknął! - odpowiadam zestresowana. - CO?! - Astrid wyglądała na przerażoną. - To pewnie Łowcy Nagród! I w tej chwili zakryła usta rękami. Stoick spoglądał na nią i po chwili na mnie. - Jacy "Łowcy Nagród"? - spytał. Nie pozostało nam nic innego jak wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Niestety przy okazji zajęło nam to prawie pół godziny. Kiedy byliśmy już przy naszej rozmowie na Końcu Świata, przerwałam. - Ale jak to się potoczyło dalej powiemy później - powiedziałam szybko. - Nie ma czasu, którego i tak już zmarnowaliśmy! Wezwaliśmy resztę Jeźdźców i dzięki pomocy Czaszkochrupa, Gruchotnika Stoicka wpadliśmy na trop Czkawki. Lecieliśmy przez morze w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek statku. - Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi o Łowcach? To przez to co powiedziałem? - pyta się Stoick. - To Czkawka. Jego duma jest czasami większa od jego rozumu - pociesza go Astrid, pomimo iż sama jest przygnębiona. - Tam! Statek! - krzyknęłam wskazując na małą łajbę. Wylądowali. Ja krążyłam wokół w nadziei, że może zauważę jakiś statek w pobliżu. - Podsadź mnie Berthel - rozkazał czyjś głos. Nagle ja i Stoick zauważyliśmy dwóch mężczyzn wspinających się na statek. Kiedy weszli tata od razu zrobił im przesłuchanie. Nie była to przyjemna pogadanka. Przyszły Astrid i Heathera. - Na dolnym pokładzie go nie ma - powiedziała Astrid. - Widzisz, mówiliśmy ci. Bestial go zabrał - odpowiedział Berthel. Po tych słowach Stoick wrzucił ich do wody. A bliźniaki dalej reklamowali swoje oszukane ogłoszenia z kwotą 1 000 000 000 000,00 rewad. Aż się zastanawiałam co by było gdyby ktoś naprawdę dał tyle złota. Albo gdyby ktoś w ogóle miał tyle złota. Ale to nie jest teraz ważne. Od razu ruszyliśmy dalej, bo przecież w każdej chwili może wpaść w ręce Rykera albo Viggo. W dalszej drodze niepostrzeżenie podleciałam do wolno lecącego Czaszkochrupa. Stoick lata na Szczerbatku. Dałam mu jego torbę (pożyczył mi ją na czas odwiedzin na Berk) do powąchania. Wskazał głową najpierw kierunek naszego lotu, a następnie skręcił odrobinę na zachód. Wyjęłam swoją mapę. Najbliższym lądem tamtym kierunku była mała wysepka przypominająca z lotu ptaka statek. Jej nazwa to Wyspa Sleipnira. To już wiem dokąd się kierować. Po cichu odłączyłam się od reszty, a Wandera błyskawicznie przyspieszyła. Nie minęła godzina,a ja już byłam obok wyspy. Zobaczyłam małą łódź. Bez żadnego symbolu. Nagle tuż obok mnie przeleciała strzała. Zwrot w lewo, góra, po chwili... spadam. Wandera dostała strzałą. Ostatnimi siłami doleciałyśmy do brzegu i uderzyłyśmy o ziemię. Kilka chwil potem złapali nas Łowcy. Kiedy przyprowadzili nas do Rykera, zauważyłam, że z lasu wychodzą również zamaskowany mężczyzna i Czkawka! Był związany a na szyi miał łańcuch. - Wreszcie! Czkawka i Raksha Haddock'owie. Nie ma przyjaciół, nie ma sprawnych smoków - tu przywieźli związaną Wanderę - całkiem sami! -zawołał triumfalnym głosem. Zamaskowany mężczyzna i łowca, który mnie złapał zażądali złota. Kiedy Ryker rzucił im worek okazało się, że to oszustwo i żadnej nagrody nie ma! Nagle zamaskowany mężczyzna porwał mnie oraz Czkawkę i zaczął walczyć z Łowcami (Smoków). Wykorzystując okazję Czkawka szepnął do mnie: - Uciekajmy! I rzuciliśmy się do lasu. Kiedy wbiegliśmy w głąb lasu rozwiązaliśmy więzy. Po tej chwilowej przerwie pognaliśmy dalej. - Musi być coś na tej wyspie. Smok. Cokolwiek. - To jedna wielka pustka - odpowiadam. - Jedynym smokiem jest Wandera, ale oberwała zatrutą strzałą. Antidotum było w twojej torbie, którą zgubiłam podczas mojego wypadku. - Gdzie mniej więcej spadłyście? - pyta w biegu. - Na zachodniej części. Po chwili wybiegliśmy z lasu na łąkę pełną owiec. - Nie do końca tego się spodziewałem - podsumował Czkawka. Jednak Czkawka miał plan. Wystraszył owce Piekielnikiem, a one stratowały Łowców. - To tu niedaleko! - mówię. - Biegnij po torbę! Jakby co krzycz! Tak też zrobiłam. Biegłam tak szybko jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Znalazłam torbę, ale usłyszałam krzyk Czkawki. Nie zastanawiając się nad szczegółami chwyciłam grubszą gałąź i ruszyłam na ratunek. Wychodząc na klif zaatakowałam. Nie skończyło się to dobrze... Bo znowu zostałam złapana. Nagle obok dwójki łowców wybuchła plazma. To Jeźdźcy! Ryker ogłuszył Czkawkę, a mnie chwycił za ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Biegliśmy tak do lasu, jednak w ostatniej chwili piorun przewrócił Rykera razem ze mną i Czkawką. To Wandera! Jeźdźcy ją uwolnili (dobrze, że dałam Śledzikowi trochę MOJEGO antidotum). Szczerbatek ze Stoickiem wylądowali, a Wandera obok nich. - Szczerbatek, Wandera bierzcie go! - krzyknął Stoick. Po tym Nocna Furia rzuciła się na Rykera i kiedy miała zadać ostateczny cios tata powiedział: - W porządku, mamy go. Wandera podeszła do mnie i do Czkawki. Mnie polizała, Czkawkę zresztą też. Nagle Szczerbatek podbiegł by powitać swego pana. Wylądowała Astrid. - Wszystko z wami w porządku? - pyta. - Tak - odpowiedział Czkawka. - Wracajmy do domu - mówię. P.S. Przepraszam za słaby format, ale nie ogarniam nowego edytora... Niepotrzebnie to wg mnie zmienili. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie i do zobaczenia następnym razem. P.P.S. Czytasz i komentujesz :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania